the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Wulfric Mulciber
Wulfric Mulciber '''(19 December, 1959 - 2 May, 1998) was a pure-blood Dark wizard, and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father was German. After graduating from Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater. Mulciber fought in several battles during the First Wizarding War. He was imprisoned in Azkaban after Voldemort's first downfall, but escaped after Lord Voldemort's return in 1995. During the Second Wizarding War, Mulciber fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with a group of Death Eaters, attempting to take a prophecy from Harry Potter. After the battle, he was imprisoned in Azkaban, but escaped in 1997. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and died attempting to take over the school with other Death Eaters. Biography Early life Mulciber attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1971 to June 1978. He and his friend, Caspar Avery, enjoyed playing cruel pranks on their fellow students, including Mary Macdonald, on whom Mulciber attempted to use Dark Magic during the 1975-1976 school year. Mulciber was also a friend of Severus Snape, which upset Lily Evans, who was Snape's best friend at the time. She found Mulciber's sense of humour to be very sadistic and did not understand how Severus could associate with someone like him. First Wizarding War Mulciber eventually joined the Death Eaters alongside his schoolmates Snape and Avery. It is likely that he is the Mulciber whom Igor Karkaroff tried to turn in to the Ministry of Magic in exchange for his own release, telling the Wizengamot that he specialised at the Imperius Curse and had forced people to do horrific things. To his dismay, Karkaroff was told that Mulciber had already been caught. Second Wizarding War In 1996 with the revolt of the Dementors, Mulciber escaped Azkaban along with nine other Death Eater prisoners. Later that year, he participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and was paired with Lucius Malfoy. It's unknown if he encountered the children during the chase, but he likely fought the Order of the Phoenix when they came to the rescue. After the battle, he was captured once more. In 1997, he was broken out of Azkaban again. He participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and was responsible for the deaths of at least two students, before he was killed himself. Personality and traits Even as a boy at Hogwarts, Lily Evans said Mulciber was "creepy" and had an "evil" sense of humour. She seemed to think he was worse than Avery. He enjoyed playing cruel pranks on other students, showing a sadistic streak. Lily also referred to Mulciber and Avery as "Death Eaters" before they officially joined Voldemort, indicating that they had already an acknowledged interest in the Dark Arts and pure-blood supremacy. Magical abilities and skills * '''Dark Arts: Being a Death Eater, Mulciber would have been proficient in dark magic. According to Igor Karkaroff, Mulciber specialised in the Imperius Curse, forcing people to do many frightening things. It is possible that he attempted to use the same curse on Mary MacDonald, during his time at Hogwarts. It is highly likely that he was capable of performing the other two Unforgivable Curses, along with various other dark charms and spells. * Duelling: Mulciber participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with his fellow Death Eaters, meaning he would have presumably been at least a fairly competent and skilled duellist. However, he was recaptured after participating in the aforementioned battle. He took part in other battles as well, such as the Battle of Hogwarts, which although he did not survive, managed to take two students with him. Etymology May refer to Mulciber (Hephaestus), meaning "smelter", is an alternate name for the gentle son of Hera and husband of Aphrodite, who had a club foot and was a craftsman and balcksmith in Greek mythology. In Roman mythology he is the god of fire and metallurgy, Vulcan. It is also probably referring to a character in John Milton's Paradise Lost, Mulciber, a story based on mankind falling into sin and the struggle of heaven and hell. Mulciber was a fallen angel who is the architect of Pandemonium, the capital of Hell and home to the demons' council. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Second Wizarding War Deaths Category:Azkaban Inmates Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Pure-bloods Category:1950s births Category:1990s deaths Category:Battle of Hogwarts casualties Category:Individuals from Northamptonshire Category:Mulciber family Category:Individuals Sorted in 1971 Category:Black walnut wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Death by Exsanguination